


Carnival Cravings

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arousal From Killing, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Came Back Hotter (And Also Wrong), Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark, Dark Carnival, Don’t repost to another site, Dubious Consent, Eventually Consensual Blood Drinking, F/M, Fic Exchange, Jumpscare 2020, Killing, Murder, Stabbing, Strangers to Lovers, Vampire Aerith Gainsborough, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Wall Market (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Aerith’s travelling troupe reached Wallmarket where she planned to satisfy her hunger.She got an unexpected visitor, and improvised.*Written for Jumpscare 2020.*
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Leslie Kyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Jump Scare 2020





	Carnival Cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



One night, beneath a full moon, a caravan drawn by horses passed through the Midgar’s Slums. Lanterns swayed in the lonely midnight, guiding the steed steered vehicle to its new location.

Every night, the caravan stopped at every little town within the Slums, a select few cloaked residents leaping out to present themselves. At first, they seemed scary, but a certain allure made them inviting, welcoming even as introductions were made.

“Welcome to our show,” the bouncy brunette declared. With a flash of her spellbinding green eyes, the crowd was entranced. “Please enjoy a fun night of the wicked and wonderful, the mesmerising and macabre, courtesy of our travelling troupe!”

The wild festivities began, with jugglers, dancers, tarot readers and even bruisers ready to brawl with the locals proved a pleasant distraction. Meanwhile, the flower girl in red and pink walked along the cobbled streets, guiding souls towards the fun.

Hers were a different mark entirely.

She licked her lips at the thought, still somewhat yearning from their last location. Slums 4 had very few she could call…  _ appetising _ . Her greatest relish always came from a messy, sinful kill, the life of cruelty and selfishness ending at her hands. After all, it only seemed fair when her own Turning had been from one of those people.

_ ‘Were they really people, though?’ _ Aerith pondered, sliding between men who admired the close up view.  _ ‘Or is that sort of behaviour… natural to them? Who knows? And besides, I got my revenge.’ _

She passed many Wallmarket residents, mostly men that radiated energies that told their life stories. Some were mere men down on their luck, looking for a good time (not her Marks.) Others took advantage of these downtrodden souls, through financial and often physical means (a little warmer.) Then there were the big fish, whose aura she felt from half way across town, festering in a pool of debauchery and wealth.

Her lips cracked into a smile.  _ ‘Yes, he’s a big one.’ _

Towards the walled in Manor, of luxurious red and gold, exuded the extravagant lifestyle of its occupant. Honestly, Midgar had very few that lived that well off, but there were always a few, living it up, while most lived in misery and poverty.

Getting in had been as easy as always, thanks to her natural allure. The three men opened their doors to a monster, believing she was just another girl for this supposed Great and Powerful Don to paw over then toss away when he got bored.

Admittedly, she resisted the urge to drool, tantalised by at least one of the guards on duty that night. A young man with silver hair and sunshine yellow eyes. But she resisted the urge, and moved onward.

_ ‘He’s adorable, but much too sweet.’ _

Every step towards her prize left her giddy with anticipation, and a hunger that needed sated. By the time she opened the door, taking in the sight of that foul monster barely resembling a man, she was flushed and salivating.

To the Don, Aerith was simply aroused by the impending excitement with such a fine specimen of a man.

_‘...Not too far off,’_ Aerith thought, her fingers brushing against something cold in her black flower basket.

She shivered.

“My dear…” was all he managed to say before being cut off by fangs upon his neck, and a waved kriss blade burying into his bloated chest.

xxx

Leslie Kyle knew something was off tonight.

Even before the carnival came to Wallmarket, a strange suggestion laced the cold night air. If he were to describe it, it was akin to being intoxicated without anything touching his lips.

But he shook off whatever it was, remaining resolute in his duties. Whatever misgivings he had about the Don, Leslie had a job to do, and that involved protecting the lecherous old windbag upstairs.

_ ‘And the others…’ _

They were rough sorts, but a few he had come to know, and find sociable. Were there any women entertaining tonight? Snapping out of whatever stupor seeped through the streets that never sleeped, Leslie charged through the Manor doors, forcing them open with a loud freak.

He stopped, drawn immediately to a frightening realisation.

_ Blood _ . From the entrance, he smelled  _ blood _ , copious amounts from upstairs. His own ran cold, feeling as though he had entered a dark nightmare. Slowly stepping up the staircase, an iron rod in hand, Leslie sifted through all the nightmarish sights he might expect to find.

Had a brawl with the boys gotten completely out of hand, resulting in sickening bloodshed? No. Perhaps one of the Don’s sewer abominations finally got loose and went on a rampage? Likely.

If so, the question was what monster?

Gulping, he nevertheless pressed on bravely, ignoring the distant festivities carrying on outside. Reaching Don Corneo’s bedroom first, the priority, Leslie realised with horror that the scent of blood was strongest there.

_ ‘Shit…’ _

His hand trembled on the door for a moment before slowly sliding it open.

xxx

The nightmare became a reality.

The floors, the bedsheets, even the walls, were drenched in blood. All that blood, he realised with sickening clarity, came from the Don, who lay on the bed with a dagger penetrating from his lifeless body. While Leslie could barely look at what remained of him, the assailant crouched over his broken body in an inhuman manner.

She looked like almost any other cute girl that would have walked through the Manor doors. Once the shock slowly edged off, Leslie recognised parts of the pink dress and red jacket underneath all that blood. Thick braided locks of brown hang down the back of her hair, tied by a pretty pink bow.

And then there was her sweet face, stained with blood, especially her lips, glistening like rubies. Her eyes were forbidden flashes of emerald green, glowing eerily in the dark room.

A scream died in Leslie’s throat. The otherworldly creature, whatever she was, leapt across the room and latched one hand across his mouth, silencing him, while the other forced an arm above his head.

The iron bar clattered against the wooden floor, rendering Leslie completely disarmed.

Her body came close, but strangely, the scent of death did not follow. Aerith brought only a vanilla-like sweetness that dulled the senses.

“Well, well, who do we have here?” A gleeful voice greeted him as she leaned closer for inspection. “You’re cute.”

Those bewitching green eyes roamed across his body, a plan forming in her mind. “You know, it has been awhile. What do you say about joining me? You’ll be rewarded… handsomely.”

Leslie should have attacked. She was a monster. She had killed his employer (not a good guy, but still, was now really the time to debate morality?) And she was offering to invite him into her travelling murder gig?

His voice trembled. “ _Who are you?_ _Don’t you realise what you’ve done?_ ”

With one deep breath, Aerith shuddered, unable to disguise the tremor in her legs. A flush crept upon her cheeks, her blood stained lips parting. As her tongue trailed along her lower lip teasingly, Aerith  _ moaned _ .

“ _ Yes _ .”

Leslie did not expect that. In contrast to her excitement, he shivered in fright.

Aerith’s grip around his wrists tightened, and she drew in, revealing fangs hungry for him. Suddenly, relief was given to one of his wrists as a soft palm cupped his cheek.

“It’s alright, love,” Aerith whispered against his neck, smiling when he  _ didn’t _ fight back. “I want you… to be with me. Men like him are a waste, other than to satisfy my other urges. You, however…”

Leslie flinched, then realised he felt warm, melting under her touch.

“Do you want to be with me, sweetie?” When he made no effort to fight back, Aerith smiled. “ _ Tell me.  _ I’d like to hear you.”

As her lips brushed against his delicate neck, Leslie gasped, his liberated arm coming to hold Aerith close. Small playful nibbles grew hungry, even after indulging herself so much previously. 

Then the fangs slowly pierced his skin, her tongue tenderly lapping to drink and to salve the wound. Appreciatively, Leslie leaned backwards, offering more of himself to her.

A delirious wave rushed through both of them, pleasure flushing with pain. Their minds melded, entire conversations passing mentally, so no words were needed.

Slowly, Leslie Turned. He listened to a strange language inside him, beckoning him to accept the change, accept his new destiny. Everything inside him craved this new world, craved his new companion.   
  


After an eternity, Leslie awoke, feeling completely different.

“ _ Hello ~ _ ”

Beside him, smiling ever so sweetly, was Aerith, cradling his head on her lap. Her fingers ran through his silver hair, with a love he never experienced in a long time.

“What… happened?”

With great delight, Aerith answered. “You’ve changed. You owe nothing to no mortal anymore, least of all  _ him _ .”

“I’ve… changed?”

A broken shard, most likely a mirror piece from the scuffle, was brought to his face, and Leslie saw the changes  _ immediately _ .

His once pale yellow eyes glowed like gold, possessing a forbidden energy beyond mere mortality. His skin radiated, freed from the effect of the chemicals pumping through the Slums.

And when he gasped in surprise, he saw he had sliver of fangs behind dry lips too.

_ ‘...I have it too… The hunger, I…’ _

Without hesitation, Aerith lifted Leslie upward, positioning his face against her own neck encouragingly.

“It’s only fair,” she invited, leaning her neck back. “Don’t worry. I’m a big girl. I can take it.”

That was all the encouragement Leslie needed. His thirsty fangs sank into her neck, drinking deeply. Aerith gasped, relishing the bliss of pleasure and pain.

_ ‘Poor little thing’s first time…’  _ she thought, knowing full well he was listening. Sliding up her skirt, Aerith decided to enjoy this little festival of life and death tonight.  _ ‘Shall we make a night of it?’ _

Still adjusting to the mind connection they shared, Aerith experienced an explosion of consent and joy buzzing through every nerve ending. Even as Leslie surrendered to the first dizzying burst of emotion, the first  _ anything _ he had felt in so long, he shed enough of his clothing to let Aerith explore more of him.

His heightened senses brought about a new experience, of making love to Aerith, the sounds of their harsh breathing drowning out the jovial celebrations outside, the green gardens of her beautiful eyes, and that intoxicating scent of blood and what brought him to her in the first place.

Even as a trickle of blood fell from his wet lips, Aerith pressed her own against his, determined to enjoy as much of the festival as she could. A sandal hit the floor as she wrapped a leg around Leslie, demanding that  _ he need not be gentle, that she wouldn’t break, just take me already. _

And he did, rocking into his new lover over and over, hungry for all the new experiences he missed.

xxx

In Wallmarket, the night was still young.

Two new found lovers strode over a bridge, leaving a deserted estate and joining merry crowds. With Leslie’s arm linked in one arm and her belladonna basket swinging in the other, Aerith headed towards the caravan, pleased with how things turned out.

Vanquishing a monster and finding a new friend and lover… It had been too long since a freshly Turned mortal joined them on their journey. Their eyes met, knowing that with many stops to go in Midgar, and many sinful men to hunt down, perhaps they could start doing it together?

Aerith smiled. “This will be fun.”

Leslie met with a soft smile of his own before staring at the crowds, knowing plenty more men in Wallmarket that Aerith might like to meet.

“Still got room?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jumpscare2020 for VampirePaladin, who requested Aerith/Leslie. From the several deliciously dark prompts, I decided to choose a Vampire Aerith story where she travels with a gang of blood suckers, offering a dark carnival wherever they visit as a cover for their activities.
> 
> For Aerith, it means quenching her thirst, but I especially liked the idea of her hunting down the worst of the worst in every sector and town. And honestly, Don Corneo is like the PRIME candidate for relegating as The Bad Guy and bumping off in fics.
> 
> I did get a little inspiration for filling the prompt from an episode of one of my TOTAL FAVE TV series, Mortal Kombat Conquest where a creepy, macabre carnival comes to town with an ulterior purpose. Instead of just plain undead souls, I went with vampires, and Aerith is the Queen of them.
> 
> I was a little worried about how gorey and graphic to take this, especially with regards to the Don’s death and Aerith’s arousal from the killing. I hope I did good with that. 😋
> 
> Things do fall more into dubcon with Aerith and Leslie with an eventual progression to YAY LET’S BE VAMPIRE LOVERS FOR ALL ETERNITY. It felt like the happier outcome given the theme of the story. Leslie really does draw supernatural beings to him like some spooky catnip.
> 
> Kriss blades again because gosh, they’re my favourite kind of blade design. They’re so wavy and cool.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖


End file.
